


Love and Friends

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Forgiven [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, I made this the same universe as Just Forgiven, M/M, Multi, TAGGING IS SO BIZARRE, basically I have a tumblr and so i know how tumblr works, bertoldt and sasha are like siblings, enjoy, i'm done, if you read my other story you know my other ships, if you want an explanation about the tumblr part I'll add a note, it shall explain at least what the blog about, pixis the therapist, reibert is adorable, springles is a freaking gallon in my harbor of Ships, springles is my OTP next to yumikuri, tags are great., the main ships are springles and reibert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha's always known about the past.Nightmares don't help.Fate's a little cruel like that.This is kinda what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Friends

Sasha Braus was born remembering the past. She recalled the time where humans cowered in fear behind walls.She recalled that she loved food.She recalled that she loved archery.She recalled the friends that she fought with and for. The faces of the past were always there,always prominent.

So were the nightmares.

She remembered the blood,she remembered the death...She remembered the Titans and what they did.She remembered terror and she remembered sadness.

But then there was him.

She forgot his name but she knew his face.He was the first face she recalled. A boy a bit smaller than her,he was a bit tanned,and he had a shaved head.The mere thought of him made her feel at ease.

What was his name?

The question was always there as she grew up.Sasha lived in the southern United States,close to the center of Alabama.She had lost her parents to a car crash on her tenth birthday and lived with an estranged aunt,who she loved dearly. Her accent was prominent and she was known to have horrible sleep patterns.

So in a way she was normal,in another way she was not.The nightmares proved that.

When she was fourteen,she finally told her aunt about her dreams. She told of the giant Titans,of the teens who fought them,and how she was a fighter as well,flying through the air alongside them.She didn't mention the boy however.He was her secret.

Her aunt merely nodded. She went to therapy that year.Sasha understood that her aunt was worried but this was overkill.

So there she went for about a year.She couldn't do anything. The therapist loved her however.And she liked him so it all worked out well.He was a kind older man by the name of Dr Dot Pixis. He didn't believe she was crazy.In fact,he even admitted to her that he too had dreams of the Titans.

Sasha remembered him then.Commander Dot Pixis of the Garrison. She nearly cried.She hadn't heard from or of anyone else before him.Pixis understood this.He comforted her and told her about the others he had met.She didn't recognize any names...until one.

"You know a Bertholdt Fubar,correct?"Pixis asked her one session.She nodded at that,"He's another patient of mine. He remembers you and the others.It appears he was the Colassal Titan back then?"

"He was harmless"Sasha instantly stated,remembering the kind boy that was too tall and too shy but kind,"I...want to see him.It would mean a lot to know that someone else of the 104th..."

"Say no more. I'm going to set up an appointment for you both to reconnect.He had mentioned that he hasn't found anyone of your group either"

"Thank you sir"Sasha nodded,smiling happily.

\----

Bertholdt cries when they meet for the first time in this life. She cried herself,happy to see a familiar face.They were never particularly close back then but here they were practically siblings.

"I never..."he said one day as they were leaving the office,"I never got to apologize for before...the things I did as the Colossal Titan..."

"Shhh"Sasha laughed,placing a finger on his lips,"You're all right now,Bertholdt.That was then and this is now."

"Yeah,you're right"the boy said,smiling,"By the way,Sasha,I never asked-where do you attend school?"

"Uh...St Maria's."

"Wow.What a coincidence. I do as well"he laughed,"I guess I'll see you there?"

"Right!"She laughed as well,"See you at school!"

\----------____________________________

Two years later

"How much longer???"she asked Bertholdt again,leaning her head out the window,letting her hair fly about. They had just crossed the California-Nevada state line,having spent over a week driving cross country.

"Not much farther,Sasha"he stated,"Now can you please not stick your head out like that?"

"I'm bored!We burned through the CDs already!"the two of them had found more 104th members in the last year through a strange place-Tumblr.Sasha and Bertholdt both had blogs that they used in hopes to find information about their friends and also just for fun. They had been under the usernames FoodArchery and ColossalMan.Sasha had heard from Mikasa under the username BadassLady.Through her,they had reconnected with Ymir,Eren and Reiner. They had also set up a beach party in California,sending out invites to the other members of the 104th-even the Levi Squad!- that they had found.So,not telling them about Bertholdt,Sasha had accepted the invitation for the two of them. She'd felt that Bertholdt needed a cheerful surprise.Mikasa agreed,as well as Ymir and Eren when they talked online.

"You're lucky Ymir's family has a house we'll be at as well"Bertholdt said as they pulled into San Diego,heading up the coast,"But Sasha?"

She looked up,"Hm?"

 

"Thank you.For forgiving me. I hurt all of you..."

Sasha laughed again,"Didn't we go over this in therapy?That was then,this is now.You aren't a Titan anymore,Bert.You're my friend.I'm your friend.We're going to be seeing our friends. And they've all been forgiven, and so have you...Does that make sense?"

"It does"he laughed too,squeezing her leg in a gesture of thanks that wouldn't halt his driving,"Thank you"

"Don't mention it"she laughed

****  
"Thank you.For forgiving me. I hurt all of you..."

Sasha laughed again,"Didn't we go over this in therapy?That was then,this is now.You aren't a Titan anymore,Bert.You're my friend.I'm your friend.We're going to be seeing our friends. And they've all been forgiven, and so have you...Does that make sense?"

"It does"he laughed too,squeezing her leg in a gesture of thanks that wouldn't halt his driving,"Thank you"

"Don't mention it"she laughed

 

**Author's Note:**

> So basically,the blogs and their content:
> 
> FoodArchery-literally in the name.Sasha loves food and archery,so...  
> ColossalMan- Bert's a sweet guy,we all know that.So he just has a photoblog.So calm stuff like scenery and cute little animal pictures.He also has a whole tag dedicated to him and Sasha's pictures.   
> BadassLady-Mikasa had selfies with her friends and of her daily life.She reblogs whatever she likes.Eren,Ymir and Reiner are also on the blog.They also have tumblrs.
> 
> Ymir's blog is called Dancing-with-Monsters,Eren's is Jagerbombs  
> (because i am unoriginal as shit) and Reiner's is ArmoredStrongman
> 
> Whatever they reblog or post is up for the imagination,but honestly we can all agree Ymir's is an LGBT+ safe blog.


End file.
